It All Happened With An Unlucky Accident (RinXLen)
by AngelaMarici
Summary: Rin accidentally hit Len's bike while racing and send him rolling down the hill. With a pang of guilt as she sees him badly injured, she agrees to be his personal maid and takes care of him until he's healed. How will Rin act towards it? Noncest fanfict. R&R please? Just wanna know ur opinions XD
1. Chapter 1

RinXLen Fanfict (Noncest)

**Chapter 1 - The Fall**

"We're here~" Says Miku with a happy tone. Her cheeks bright, reflecting the morning sunlight, and her teal eyes gleam in excitement.

Putting the last step on the ground, I reach the summit of the green hill. Friendly wind whistled past my ears. The smell of fresh dew grass and muddy soil really soothes my mind. I do love nature.

We're here. On the largest bike park that ever exists. The Greenbike Paradise.

Why would we be here? It's because we are having a band field trip. We worked for two weeks straight just to survive the elimination round of the local band competition held last week, so we decided we deserve for a little rest.

"Wait up," a voice trails behind us. Kaito and the others were still far behind, looking exhausted and gasping like fishes out of water. "We need a time-out!"

"What?" We giggle as I exchange looks with Miku. It's really rare to see people like them panting their lungs out. "I can't hear you!"

#######

For a few minutes, we settle on a flat grass field before we have some fun biking along the park. Here we are chatting, joking, teasing each other, while Meiko and Gakupo kick back and relax as they lay on the picnic carpet with one of their legs placed on one knee.

"Having fun?" Asked Kaito after he distributes the drink cans to all of us.

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed in delight.

"Do you think we will make it to the finals?" Len pops his soda can open and plunges it into his mouth.

Kaito shrugged, "I don't know, the other competitors were really tough, don't they?"

"Like that punky mowhawk guy shredding the guitar with his all ten fingers? Man, that was awesome!" Len got up, pretending to play an invisible electric guitar solo.

"Yeah, something like that." Miku smiled, tolerating her energetic friend.

"Or when the band singer in a cheerleader costume did a split when she finished the song? I would say that was amazing!" I added as my head flashbacking the last week's events.

"Why don't you do that some day?" Len teases, "I'm sure you'll be known as the 'banana-split'!"

"I think it suits more to you." I snorts.

Realizing this, he immediately pats his blond spikes, which shaped just like bananas. His face admits defeat already for choosing the wrong words.

Seeing him pouting like that, we all laughed.

"Anyway, how's your date with Gakupo?" Asked Miku to Luka, who is reading a book on how to have a healthy diet. We all peer to her closely to hear her answer.

"What?" Her face blushed like a raw tomato, "It's... It's just a regular date."

"Oh really?" Miku leans closer, her lips stretched a devious smile. The Gossip Queen is not going to let go of her prey. Like always.

Luka rolls her eyes on Gakupo, still dozing off with a magazine covering his face. Her face became rosy red. "Well, to be honest..." She pauses for a second, "We kissed."

Both Miku and I let a quick gasp, while Kaito and Len raise their one eyebrow.

"How about you Miku?" I ask her this time, "Any lovey-dovey moments with the ice cream-addict over here?" I point my thumb at him.

Her cheeks glowed, scratching her chin in a embarrassed way. Even the Gossip Queen is shy about this. I can put this for the school newspaper headline if I'm mean enough. "I don't know what to say."

"Let's ask Kaito then."

All pairs of eyes, except for Miku, Gakupo and Meiko, set on him, waiting for him.

He just smiles radiantly, "We did all the things that a couple would probably do. That's it" he ended the sentence with a laugh.

"Details please." I insist.

"You should be a paparazzi, y'know."

We laughed again at his sarcasm.

"Come to think about it, why won't you have a date with someone, Rin?" Kaito questions me back this time.

"I'm searching for a right one."

"Why don't you take the 'banana-split', instead?" His blue gem eyes turn at Len and then back at me again, as if trying to point him with sight.

I frown. Why does everybody always says that I should take Len as my boyfriend? He's a mischief, a pranker. It's true that the only two girls who are still single are me and Meiko. But why would I have a prank master for a boyfriend? That sounds so desperate. And the fact that we both have the same surname really disturbs me. People will likely have the wrong impression on us. We are not related at all.

"Anyway, what're we going to do after this?" I quickly change the topic of the discussion.

Kaito gave a small naughty smirk for he knows I'm avoiding the situation. But he glances at his watch as he flicks his wrist.

"I guess we're going to have a bike competition." He sips his can, "Who's going for the first round?"

########

The it's decided. The race will have two people per round. Kaito will randomly pair us together by giving us a folded paper with someone's name on it, in a box for one each.

The prizes? The winners will challenge the losers for dares.

Whether it was a coincidence or whether Kaito had planned the pairings before, now I'm stuck with Len for the final round.

The first race begins. Meiko, Luka and Miku (since there're seven of us, the first race will have three people instead of two.) had a tough one, but it turns out that Meiko is the winner.

Second race is won by Gakupo. Kaito's stamina is no match for an athlete like him. Kaito had drenched his shirt with his own sweat.

And now, the third race. Me and Len, the banana-split.

We took our positions. Since the race is near the slanting point of the hill, boys will race near the ledge and girls will race beside the boys, keeping us inside from the edge. Gakupo raises a flag, waiting for a moment before he drops it and commence the race to begin.

"I won't hold back, Rin!" Len grinned, his palms press his bike handlebars tightly.

"So do I," I grit my teeth, "Let's see about it at the finish line!"

"Ready..."  
We stare at the chalk-drawn finish line four hundred meters away from us.

"Set..."  
My foot is beginning to give some pressure on the pedal.

"Go!"

My feet kicked the pedals forward, launching the bike off it's starting place. Adrenaline rushes around every of my arteries, veins and blood circulations. I noticed Len is building his speed more, so I did the same thing. We both struggle to strain our muscle fibers in exchange for pedaling the bike. In every two seconds, one of us leads and then falls back again.

In the middle of the race, the tire of my bike smacks a small boulder sitting on the side of the dirt path. My bike swerves, losing balance and regain them by turning the handlebars quickly to left and right. But it doesn't help. It waves from side to side until I bump Len's bike.

The impact stables my balance, and I thought Len is slowing down behind, because he disappeared from my sight. The finish line is only two feet away, but I hear the others are no longer cheering, they are screaming in terror

Without pulling the brakes, my head spins around to find Len, but he's not there. The only thing I see is his bike lying down to the ground, it's front wheel still spinning, near the ledge. From there I realize,

Len is falling down the hill.

I abandon my bike and sprint to the edge of the ledge. Having the sight of him tumbling down unstoppably, my stomach flushes. He put his arms on his head and bent his body like a ball. Like a pinball falling, his body strikes through bushes, or maybe thorn bushes, rolling in a zig-zag motion, similar like a tossed rag doll.

But then when his head smashes with a large, coarse-looking rock below, I scream all the air in my lungs out.

From that moment on, I thought he is dead.

I've scaled the height. It's a five-feet roll. Not deep, but still dangerous. All the members run to Len, who now has stopped rolling. Kaito pulls his cellphone out pronto and calls the emergency.

My chest tightens, making me hard to breathe. Just as I reach his body, I hold back my tears. It is a horrible sight.

Len's arms and legs are full of cuts and scratches, his front side of his head is bleeding, dying a part of his yellow hair with steaks of dark red. There's a horrifying gash on his right shoulder, his clothes are shredded. He doesn't move a muscle, which terrifies me to the soul.

His eyes close, so I assume that he's just passed out. I crouch to him, slapping his cheek, telling him to wake up.

My heart aches, _'Please be okay, please be okay.'_ I grab his collar up, _'Please be alive!'_

"Len!" I shout next to his ear, feeling desperate to get him back to his consciousness. The others gather around me. Some gasping, some cried and some stay in silence.

"You, idiot!" My nose flares in frustration and panic, "Wake up!"

Suddenly, his forefinger twitches, indicating that he's still alive. I almost cry and hug him, but the emergency officers come in and separate us. They put him on a pull-up bed before placing him inside the white-red ambulance.

"Come on," Kaito grabs my shoulder, "We have to hurry."

########

I sit on the waiting bench in front of the nearest hospital admission table, face palming as my head hurts and my limbs ache. Pangs of guilt haunt me, telling me what I've done to him.

Even though I'm not close to him, my feelings don't change at all. My brain reminds me with the moments we've had and the others, laughing, playing tricks and singing together. All of that scratched my heart deep enough to make a psychological scar inside.

It felt like hours, but then, someone touches my shoulder. When I look up, it's Miku.

"Hey," she says in a quiet tone, "how's he going?"

I shake my head hesitantly, "I don't know."

She takes a seat next to me, her hand still stayed on me. "Look, it's not your fault. It's an accident."

Sadness fills inside me, my intestine pinches. "I'm the one who hit his bike! How can you say it's not my fault?" I don't realize I've raised my voice until I see her startles when I say it.

She keeps her cool, "It's our fault for having a bike race near the ledge. Don't blame yourself, Rin." Her touch turns to a gentle pat.

"But still-"

"Ms. Kagamine?" Someone calls my name.

My head turns to the source of the voice and it's the administrator lady in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Your friend is ready to be visited. In room 327 on the fourth floor." A sympathetic smile drawn on her thin, middle-aged face. "Give my regards to him will, you?"

I stunned. Does this lady know Len?

"O-okay." I stutter my words like they're being chopped.

########

As I open the door of the room, the surrounding is pearly white, from the tiled floor, the cemented walls, the curtains and the furnitures standing on the corners. On one side, there's Len, laying on the bed, a metal pole with a bag of infusion stood beside him. Next to him is a man dressed in a white coat, who I assume that he's the doctor in charge of him. He seems busy scribbling down notes on the file in his hand.

"Oh, hello there," the doctor greets us as he rolls his eyes away from his notes. His face looks friendly with a touch of a crease around his forehead. A streak of gray mustache makes him look a little old by contrast.

"Hi, doc." We march to him and shake his hand. "Thank you for supervising Len."

"No problem," his face turned sour, adjusting his glasses up,"But I'm afraid your friend here is having a quite big problem, young lady."

My heart contracts from anxiety.

"What happened to him?" Miku asked, her eyebrows descend, looking worried.

"He got a short roll down the hill, his right arm got fractured and his left leg broke." He flips a page on his file and then continues, "A blow on his head and a nasty gash on his right shoulder."

I can see Miku cringes when she hears this.

The doctor closed his file, "But the most important of all, he's really lucky to have a few injuries. Usually, in this kind of case, it could be worse."

A few? A few? How can he say his injuries are few? I almost have an urge to shout at him, telling him that he's not okay being like that.

"How much time will he need to recover completely?" I asked him instead.

"Probably a whole month would be the best." He smiles wryly, "Don't worry, he's heals quickly."

A soft moan draw our attentions. Len is waking up.

Taking a quick glance at his expensive-looking glass watch, his mustache quirks, "Now, will you excuse me, I have to check other patients. Take a good care of your friend." He passes past us in a hurry, closing the door behind him.

We perch on his bed frame as he blinks his heavy eyes. They look bloodshot like a drunken man. Casts wrapped his arm and leg like a rectangular hotdogs. Bandages and band-aids covered him almost everywhere, as if he's a sick mummy.

"Hey, Len." I whisper as he tries to shift his head to face me and then to Miku.

Instead of frowning and scowling, Len smiles in spite of the current tragedy. Like an innocent boy. I've never expected someone to smile radiantly when he or she wakes up from an accident in my entire life.

"Hey, guys." He let out a quivering voice, maybe trying to control himself from mouthing inaudible words. "Can you help me get up?"

I look at Miku. Does he need to use the bathroom or something? Cause we can't accompany him inside since we're girls.

Len reads out thoughts, "No, you guys, I mean help me sit up."

I give out a dumb-sounded 'oh' and pull his shoulder gently. He winces, I don't remember which shoulder did he had the gash on, so l'm having trouble lifting him up, not sure where to touch.

Once he's propped into sitting, he grins, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Miku and I reply in unison.

"What happened?" he holds his head, pressing it lightly. I'm starting to fear that he might be having vertigo or amnesia.

I guess the pain must've killing him inside because the pupils in his sky-blue iris contracts, a sign that he's not comfortable at all. I can't do anything, so I feel sorry for him.

A chorus of muffled ringtone rings inside Miku's denim pocket. She fishes it out and flips the cellphone open.

After a few "uh-hum's and nods, she closes her phone, flickering her eyes on us.  
"Kaito and the others will be here in a second." she curls her lips.

Just as she said that, the room door swings open, revealing the band members to flood the room. What a precise information.

"Len, you okay?" Kaito's eyes locks on him, with a rubber knee-warmer wrapped in his slender arms. "I've got something for ya."

The others surround him, asking him what happened and how can he fall in the first place. I turn my head away, not wanting to bare the guilt to remind me again.

After a few minutes wasted for chatting and laughing, Gakupo gazes at the wall clock next to the TV on the corner of the room.

"Guys, wanna have a lunch at the hospital cafeteria?"

The gang nod in agreement, their eyes flash.

"Wanna join us, Miku, Rin?" Meiko plants her hand on her hip, waiting for us.

Miku gives a confused look, having a trouble choosing on whether to go or stay. "But-"

I grab her shoulder, my face press an approving smile. "Go, I'll stay here."

"Ooohhh..." Tease the boys from the background, "Since when Rin become nice to Len? Did we miss something?" Kaito sneers. Len doesn't say anything.

My smile turns to a pout, "Oh, just go." My hand shooing them away. "Unless you want to take care of him, which I doubt you can't."

"Okay, okay," said Kaito, "We'll see you soon, then." He waves his hand, "Bye."

I can hear the door closed shut behind me. I didn't think of this earlier. Len and I are the only ones in the room now. This gives me an opportunity to speak privately with him without being teased.

"Umm... Len?"

His eyes meet mine, "Yeah?"

My fists tighten on my lap, I don't know what to say. My tongue suddenly stuck in my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I finally said it with a sigh, "I'm sorry for making you fall."

The room become pin drop silent for a moment, but then, he smiles warmly at me, as if it wasn't a big problem.

"It's okay." He grins wider, "At least I survived."

"Of course you're not okay, Len!... you got injured," my eyes roll away from him, "badly."

Before he could say something back, my sight returns on him,

"Look I owe you big time, and I want to make it up for you."

Though I regretted saying this, but the guilt inside me made me do it.

"Well let see," he rubs his chin, pretending to think, "You shove me to the ledge, roll me down the hill and made me injured." A triumphant smile brightens his face. "Since you're disqualified, I'm the winner of the third race. So I'll dare you."

I totally forgot about the bike competition prize. A dare.

I gulp. Afraid of him challenging me into something horrible, judging from the wicked look on his face.

He smirks naughtily, "Be my personal maid and take care of me until I recover."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Tricked**

"WHAT?!" I shriek, staring at him widely that I thought my eye would come out from their sockets.

Len smiles, "Yeah," his left hand streams through his wispy golden hair, "That's the dare."

"Can't you just choose something else?" I'm definitely not happy about this. Being a maid. Not just a maid, a personal one.

"Hey, my prize," he leans his face towards me, near enough to almost touch my fringe, with a devilish smirk, "my choice."

My lips pucker and curl uncomfortably as I look away from him, thinking over it for a second.

_'Why would he want me to be his personal maid?_' My mind echoes, '_There's must be a reason for this.'_

Obviously the answer will be 'no' straightaway if it's up to me, but unfortunately refusing it will worsen the guilt. I bet.

Even my mind is haunting me back again, _'You selfish creature. You said you will do him a favor, but yet you want to reject it.'_

I blink my eyes a few times before snapping my thought away and turn back to Len, who is still waiting for my answer.

My fist crumples my wool jumper so hard that I can see my knuckles are becoming white. I finally breathe out a nerve-wrecking sigh and give him the most ridiculous decision I've ever made.

"Tsk..." I click my tongue in annoyance, "Fine, I'll do it."

Hearing this, he's grinning from ear to ear like a boy who have snatched a little girl's lollipop. A naughty grin indeed.

Before he can comment, I shoot him a sharp look, "But in one condition," I lift my forefinger right on his face, "Just..." I hesitate for a moment, "just don't go beyond limits... Okay?"

He nods, wobbling his banana-spikes to and fro, "I won't." He rubs his chin playfully, "I hope."

What does he mean my that? The last two words makes my 'cautious' side to turn on.

"Oh, and keep it a secret, alright?" He smiles again, "I don't want anyone to mess with my secret entertainment.

Somehow, it send shudders through my spine. For the word 'entertainment.' He's not going to plan something bad, is he?

"O-okay."

A slight vibration tickles my thigh, it's my cellphone. Thank God I have set it to 'vibrate', otherwise it will ring my favorite anime theme song throughout the room with Len hearing it.

I flick my cellphone open with my thumb and jab the green phone icon after grabbing it and press it onto my ear.

"Hello?"

"Rin," a high raspy voice replies on the other side of the line. It's Miku.  
"We're in the cafeteria, you want to order something? You haven't eaten anything since Kaito dropped you here."

I spaced out for a minute. Len's observing me, but I'm sure tell he can't listen my conversation on the phone.

"Uh... I'll take a sushi roll if they have it."

Miku pauses, maybe scanning the menu for my order. The gang's muffled laughs and jokes can be heard in the background

"Yeah, I found it. We'll be back soon. Len's not ordering?" She asks.

I cover the phone and asks him, though I doubt he can only eat anything outside the given food from the nurses, "You want something from the cafeteria?"

He shakes his head.

"He said no." I return to Miku.

After saying 'okay' and 'bye', I end the line. Len pokes my shoulder twice to snap away my attention from my phone.

"I'm hungry." He says, "Can you bring that over here?" I roll my eyes to the direction he's pointing. There's a shiny metal tray with some food for lunch on the guest table.

"Alright." I march towards the table and pick it up. I notice it has a bowl of seasoned porridge, with small ham chops decorated it's surface as a finishing touch. A chocolate cake, and a glass of water.

Some dishes for a patient.

Before I give it to him, I put it on a desk beside the bed, I need to look for and lift the plank-like table for patients to eat on bed and place it on the bed frame.

When my fingers are only an inch away from the detachable table, Len grabs my wrist from behind.

"Wait." He glances at the food beside him, "I can't eat it."

"It's good. Trust me."

"Not that..." He presses my hand lightly and suppress a smile, "Feed me."

"Huh?" I squint my eyes, not sure whether I heard him right.

"You heard me." He still not letting my hand go.

I smile smugly, "You can use your other hand, Len."

His eyebrow furrows, "Do you know how hard it is to eat with a left hand?"

For once, he got a point. It's true that it's hard to eat with a left hand, unless you're a left-handed person. In this case, he's not left-handed and injured.

I decide that reasoning him will only waste my breath.

"Fine."

"Maybe you can rub my back too." He teasingly adds with a sneer.

"Don't make me squeeze your wounded shoulder, Len." I tease him back.

He stretches his signature smile. I take the ceramic bowl of porridge into my hands and instantly the heat warms my stiff fingers. Taking the stainless steel spoon, I scoop the food and lift it in front of his face. Thin lines of steam dances above the hot goo. I gotta say, this is kinda awkward for me. I have never spoon-feed anyone in my life.

It doesn't take a second for him to gobble the scooped porridge whole like a whale.

"It's hot," he licks his upper lip, "But I like it, though."

#######

Len might break the world record for 'the fastest porridge-eater', for he had finished the bowl clean in less than five minutes. He sure eats like a starving wolf. I wonder where will the fat be teleported to, since he doesn't look fat at all.

"Phew, that fills the spot." He comments as he pats his tummy gently. It's good to see the color of his face had returned, paleness had left him.

"Want a dessert?" I ask, my nail trying to scrap the plastic wrap of the chocolate cake open.

He pauses for a moment, his luminous eyes flickers on me, and then to the cake. He looks serious.

"What?" I raise my eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Can I take a look of that?" He's staring the cake as if there's a microchip bomb planted in it.

I thrust my hand near him so that he can reach it, but he pulls my wrist instead. Before I know it, my head almost touch his. This is really unexpected.

He plants a quick kiss on my cheek.

Surprised, I jerk my head away from him. My cheeks boiling inside my skin, my heartbeat races.

"W-w-what was that for?!" My voice raises louder than I wanted. I wipe my kissed cheek with my wrist frantically.

"It's my way of saying thanks." He grins, satisfied of what he had done.

"You can say it instead of kissing me!" I blurt out.

Before I say another word, he laughs. So hard, that he might have his kidney bouncing in his throat.

"Why you're laughing?" Now I have no idea what he's doing. This guy is too random for me to guess.

"You're funny when you're embarrassed. Your blush can make a tomato jealous." He says, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye with his finger. "I didn't expect you to actually agree to feed me."

My jaw drops hearing him.

He continues, "You can refuse if you don't want to, I can eat myself, but you didn't complain at all, which surprises me. It shows you really care for me."

At this point, my face feels so hot I thought it would explode off my head. My cheeks burn. How gullible I am.

"LEEENNN!" I shout, I can't hold my embarrassment anymore. My hands fling on his good arm, slapping and punching it like a bag.

He reflexively blocks my attacks with his hand, he snickers playfully. "What?"

"How could you prank me like that!"

"It's a test." He corrects, "A worthy test for a worthy future-maid."

That didn't help at all. If I don't restrain myself, I swear I might throw him out from this 52nd floor window.

The punching doesn't stop until he catches my flying arm to him. I feel like my adrenaline disappears. Either it has evaporated from my pores, or he is sucking it with his touch.

"Calm down, Rin." He grins, "It's just a joke."

Pulling my hand gently into the bed, he places the still-wrapped chocolate cake on it.

"Here," his palm pushes my little fingers so that I clasp the food, "Take it."

Before I can say why, he answers my thought, "You haven't eat since breakfast. You're starving."

Just as he said that, my stomach rumbles, agreeing with Len's words.

_'Shut up.' _

When I gaze at him, he's already giving me a look as if he's saying, 'Told you.'

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Let's just say I kinda 'heard' it accidentally."

I nudge his arm, "Accidentally my foot, you were eavesdropping!"

He chuckles, "Alright, alright, you caught me."

But then his grasp tightens, like his current expression.

"Sorry." He puts an apologetic face, but still smirking, "I didn't know you'll be that mad about it."

"No... It's just..." My words hanging on my lips, don't know what I will say next.

The clicking sound of the door makes us startled, Len recoils his hand back just in time the gang emerges into the room.

"We're back~" says Gakupo in a singsong voice.

"Here's your sushi, Rin." Chides Miku as she hugs my neck on the back, lifting the packed food in front of my face.

"Thanks." I whisper, hoping the blush is gone now.

"Wanna go home?" Asks Kaito, still pressing the buttons on his cellphone, "I've called his mom and she's on the way here."

I nod, "Yeah, I'm kinda tired." Not physically tired, but I'm tired of him tricking me.

"I'll take my car." Kaito leaps from the sofa, his phone is now closed. "Meet me on the Ground floor."

Then he leaves the room.

"We should be going." Says Miku, "You'll be alright by yourself, Len? Call the nurses if you need anything."

Meiko adds, pointing her finger at him, "And don't do anything stupid while we're gone." She narrows her eyes, "I mean it."

I can see Len gulps. Meiko looks rather scary when she's advising someone. She can be my mom's twin.

"I'll doze off then." Len finally replies.

"Good." Meiko gives a satisfied smile, "Take care of yourself."

The gang walk out of the room after giving goodbyes to Len. They walk faster than I thought because I'm left behind. I'm still in the room.

Checking Len with one last look, he plasters smile, "The real deal is tomorrow, maybe." He rests his head onto the puffy pillow, "From there, the fun starts. I'll text you later."

Even though I'm still a little bit ticked by him, I manage to say goodbye before I leave the room.

Just as I closed the door, Gakupo calls me out, "Come on, Rin! Kaito's gonna be pissed if we don't arrive on time!"

I rush to the group, but my mind is concealed on one thing that turns me to jitter bits on the way.

_'The real deal is tomorrow.'_

What is he actually planning?

####################

Note: I'm sorry this chapter's kinda short, but yeah i'm working on the next one. To be honest, I'm still new at this romance-kind-thing, but I hope I can improve. At least :)

Anyway, since the Mid-term exams are coming up, I guess I'll update all my stories on December. Thank you for your reviews guys, and see you soon! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**R&R please? Just wanna know what you guys think XD **_

_**The rest of the (chatty) Authors note will be placed below the story :D**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Student Council Member pt.1

It's already pitch black outside and I still can't sleep. Curtains closed, lights out, warm favorite blanket and my snuggly teddy bear doesn't seem to help at all. This is the first.

What's happening? That's the question. Insomnia issue never troubled me before, but now it happens. I try to get a comfortable position from turning my body from side to side, to bury my face against the pillow. But I'm still conscious.

When I closed my eyes, all the events from this morning till I got home from the hospital are replayed inside my head, like a videotape which refuses to stop play backing. Showing a short flickering scene and shift to a different one before it finishes. I begin to wonder, is this how an insomniac feels everyday? To have moments, including the unwanted ones to be played as if his or her life is in a film? Now I feel sorry for them and that point I realize overthinking can affect your life.

After quite sometime, the playbacks start to fade, I guess my brain is now too tired to project those things and decide to let me doze off. My eyes now peacefully closed and I'm ready to go to dreamland. Good ni—

RING! RING! RING!

My eyes shoot open. Reflexively grab my cellphone on the desk beside me to kill that ringtone which was brutal enough to wake me up mercilessly. My head turns dizzy from the sudden wake.

Since I'm fresh again now, I pull my phone and discovered that someone sent me a text message. I know it's not good to have your eyes looking at the blinding bright screen in a dark room, but when there's a text message waiting to be read beside you, it's hard to resist.

My eyes search for the name of the sender at the top screen and it showed: 'From: Len'

I should've known.

Even though I was pretty annoyed for him to text in the middle of the night, but I can't help pressing my phone to read the content.

* * *

'_From: Len_

_Hey, u goin to school tmrw? Can u give me d notes I'm missing? And oh, yeah, don't forget to come to visit me after school. We're goin to have some fun. See u my maid =D'_

* * *

Ugh, seriously? That is the important text that worth my sleeping deficiency to return?

And why do I have to come to visit tomorrow?

Annoyed with a low groan, I claw one of my pillows and send them flying out of my bed, hitting the wall in a perfect shot. It calms me down a bit. Don't know what to do next, I drop my head tiredly onto the foam mattress.

Stupid Len.

########

Thanks to him, now I'm having some dark circles under my eyes. They aren't very dark but they're noticeable. Today is freakin' Monday and it's not a good day to snooze around in a middle of class. And also, it seems like the news of Len hospitalized are spreading around. All my classmates are bussing around with his name to and fro, especially girls.

_"Len broke his leg?"_

_"He also had his arm fractured."_

_"I heard from someone."_

_"I hope he's fine."_

_"When he'll be back to school?"_

_"Should we visit him?"_

"You had trouble sleeping last night, Rin?" Miku gets up from her seat and parks her hands on the edge my desk, snapping me off from eavesdropping.

"I… I'm just tired." My words are flying with yawns now.

"You need to go to the clinic?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

Miku lowers her head so that she can get a full view on my sleepy face. "But think about your health, too. Lack of sleeping isn't good."

"I can hold on till school's over."

She looks a little worried, maybe I don't look as good as I thought.

She pulls her face away, "Well, just don't push yourself, okay?"

"I'll try." I said as I tried to stretch a smile.

########

The school is over. Now I can go home and nap without being caught by the teachers.

I probably wouldn't stay awake if it wasn't for Miku and the rest of the gang, with their jokes and teases all afternoon. But when we parted as we say goodbye, the sandman returns. Crap.

I continued slurping the ice cappuccino I bought from the school canteen along the hallway and sometimes my eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them again to refresh myself. But it turned out to be a bad idea. Really bad.

When I was shutting my eyes, I'm not aware to the people in front of me. Suddenly, a harsh bump interrupted my seconds of peaceful darkness. I open my eyes and find a boy standing there.

He's taller than me (of course), has the same blond hair (neat but still categorized as messy) as mine and several hairpins securing his fringe from covering his face (which I wonder why he'd do that since he's a boy), and his face is rather arrogant for me. But what makes my eyes shift is the shiny glass badge sitting on his green wool vest next to the school logo. A student council badge. He also wears an armband, which tells me that my guess is correct.

To make the matter worse, I realize that I've spilled my drink all over his vest and made him drop his now caffeine-soaked books.

I cringe and apologize to him. He seems expressionless and instead of giving a feedback, he just crosses his arms. His sharp eyes turn to me.

"It's your fault for dropping my books and drench them and my vest. So you take them."

Pursing my lips, I hurriedly crouch and collect the cluttering books. In my head, my thought resonates,

_'What is it with this guy? He's so insolent.'_

I take all of them and give them to him, who was still waiting impatiently.

"I'm still not letting you go for this." He mutters.

"I'm sorry?"

Not clearing his statement he just turn his back to me after receiving the books and walk away.

"Tomorrow, come to the Student Council room after school and I'll give some instructions there."

"But—"

"Deny and I'll leave a bad report on you."

He walks so fast that I lost sight of him before I could argue and left me alone.

What just happened?

#########

Walking home from school now feels like a chore for me. With my head hanging down and the slow walking makes me look more like a broken-down zombie than a regular midschool girl. The image of the rude senior boy is floating in my mind. Are all student council members behave like that? If they do, I'm starting to dislike them.

But I feel something in my head is missing. What could that be?

Now I remember.

I was so sleepy the whole day that I forgot that I have to go to the hospital to visit Len.

I don't think I could make it. I'm super drained and the only thing I have in my head is having forty winks as soon as possible. Besides, it's obviously too late to go there. So I fish my Iphone out (yes I have two phones) and text him quickly,

* * *

_'To: Len_

_Len, can you video call me? Like, right now? I don't have enough credit to call you.'_

* * *

It only takes like six seconds for him to video call me directly. I myself don't expect it to be that soon.

"Hey Rin~" For a second I almost believed his face merged with my phone screen. His camera is only an inch away from touching his nose.

"Gah!, you're too close!" I blurt out as I move my phone farther to recover from the shock attack.

He adjusts his phone with a sneer, "Sorry."

"Uh, okay, anyway, I can't make it today."

"Whaddaya mean?" He raises his eyebrows and then squints his eyes, "Is it me or you look more like a human panda today?"

"No, it's just lack of sleep." I'm starting to have an urge to yawn again.

"You weren't opening 'some' websites at night, weren't you?" His expression turns more to a naughty suspicion.

"Of course not!" My eyebrows knit themselves in objection. The area around my nose suddenly becomes warm.

"Heheh... Just kidding."

"Jeez, it's your fault anyway for texting me at midnight! Not to mention I have trouble sleeping yesterday." A huff ends my sentence. Before Len can say something that will eventually make me forget the reason I want him to call me in the first place, I continue, "Oh, just forget about that. I wanna tell you I can't come visit you today because as you can see, I'm so tired because I didn't sleep well last night."

I thought he's going to force and accuse me for giving such reasons so that I can avoid seeing him, but like always, he responds the opposite way I'm thinking.

"Owh, it's okay." He smiles, "But you have to come when you feel better." He pauses for a second, "Tomorrow?"

For some reason, the half of me is relieved for him letting me go, but the other half feels sorry for him. The thought of him waiting for me to come to visit him from morning or the loneliness he's having right now in the moment might be the right reason for it.

Again, I'm overthinking about him. I feel like cursing to myself.

"Uh, yeah, that's cool. Tomorrow is fine."

Just as I said that, I remember something happened earlier. The point when the student council boy told me to have an appointment tomorrow. That senior with the jerky attitude which irks me like hell.

"Rin?" I realize Len's still talking to me, "You okay? You spaced out."

"Nothing… just thinking about a member of the student council."

Len tilts his head, I bet he has no idea what I'm saying.

"Who?"

And so I told him. The whole 'cappuccino incident' story.

############

"And before he left me, he told me to come to the student council room and wait for his instructions. That's just so annoying and I mean, he can be a member of a student council, but does he really have to act that way?" My head heats up in the slightest thought of him.

I notice Len looks serious and uncomfortable, as if something from the story bothers him.

"Can you define his appearance?" he asked, he sounds more like interrogating me with that face of his and the current tone he's using.

"About five foot tall, short blond hair with hairpins, blue eyes and last but not least, arrogant face." I said bluntly and flat.

I wait for Len's comment, but nothing comes out from him. He just stay there, frozen. His face looks more intense than before.

"Len?" To be honest, his gaze kinda makes me worried.

###############

Evening falls just in time when I reached home. The sky is no longer light blue and had transformed to purplish orange. My legs now feel like boiled noodles, which is ready to be consumed any minute. After I went to my room, I throw my backpack to the floor and throw myself onto my bed that I so desired before. My exhaustion and sleepiness get better of my mental urge to change my school uniform into casual clothes. If my mom's here, she would be likely to yell at me for not changing my clothes before touching my clean, made bed. Which, she assumes, it can cause bacteria and dust particles from outside the house that can infest my bedroom. And eventually, it can make me sick.

Mothers, you know.

My eyelids are getting heavier and heavier by the minute, but I can stop thinking Len's last words before ending the conversation.

***Flashback***

_"I know it sounds unreasonable but I really suggest you to ignore him. I want you to go directly to the hospital after school, got it?" Said Len, no smiles, giggles, or even amusement fill his face. It's the first time I see him like this. He looks rather intimidating._

_"He said he's going to tell on me if I don't go there tomorrow."_

_"I'm telling you, he's not someone who you want to get involved with." His voice becomes stern and deep._

"_Can you please tell me at least why?_

"_I swear I'm going to tell you tomorrow. The whole thing. Just don't go there. Promise?"_

***Flashback ends***

What is it? What is it about the guy that makes Len anxious? I wish I knew. The more I think about it, the more curious I get. Rivalry maybe? Len seems like wanting me to avoid him as much as possible. But why he's not telling me the whole thing?

Something must've happened. And the only way to find out about it is to search for it.

* * *

**Note: How r u guys? Having the holiday fun? Man, I got mentally tired from the Semester exams... But that's a life of a typical high school student .-. Sorry for the late update hehe...**

**That's not all. I'm gonna have Prelims in Jan (Wish me luck) and homework for all subjects which I have submit the moment I return to school. Fun times, eh? *crying at the corner of the room***

**Anyway~**

**Bet if u'r a Vocaloid or a Fanloid fan (at least) u must've guess the cocky boy :D (Hint: Manly hairpins) *getting hit for spoilling* And yeah, Len's making a little appearance in this chapter (but he'll be back in the next one, promise)**

**If the story's not good, I'M SORRY! *hiding under a rock* My vocab's kinda down these days and I'm trying to regain them back as soon as possible TTATT or it's just I'm not good with words .-. I'm busy making fanarts too.**

**Again thank you for your reviews and I decided to reply them on the chapter instead of PM. Sorry for being so chatty.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays =D**


End file.
